Safety razors typically used for shaving the face and other hairy regions of the human body consist of a metal and/or plastic handle attached to a razor head for holding a razor blade. Generally the razor blades are capable of not more than 5 to 10 close shaves before the cutting edge portion becomes so dull that the user must either change blades or, in the case of the disposable razor, must discard the dull razor of a new one. There is a need for a quick and simple means for re-sharpening the blades in order to extend their useful life.